A semiconductor device in a packaged form can be manufactured by mounting a semiconductor chip on a die pad, electrically connecting a pad electrode of the semiconductor chip and a lead via a wire, and sealing them with a resin.
International Publication No. WO 2003/034495 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique relating to a multi-chip package having a power semiconductor chip and a logic chip mounted on a substrate.